I Will Always Love You
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Hancock y Luffy, un final de enamorados xD
1. Uno boda de los sueños

Todos juntos, una vez mas.

Narradora: Boa Hancock

Tenia el vestido blanco, ya puesto, las sirvientas de Amazon Lili, me decoraban el velo con bellas rosas, quede establecido que debían ser rojas, ya que era el color que mas le llamaban la atención a Luffy. Discutían en silencio, para que yo no las escuchara, tenían miedo de lo que pasara si me enojara en mi día de boda, no solo discutían, podían ver perfecto como sus ojos salían corazones, al verme con este tipo de vestido, decían que me veía hermosa. Pero sinceramente, mucho no me importaba. Solo quería ver a Luffy, quería saber si a él le gustaba como me veía, con eso, ya podía morir tranquila. Ahora que lo pienso: esto era real, esto no era una fantasía, iba a casarme con Luffy, solo faltaba poco, y seré Monkey D. Hancock, con dos hermosas niñas, y tal vez un varón, que luego ocupe el lugar de Luffy de ser Rey Pirata, un varón idéntico a Luffy.

_Imaginación de Hancock: Un niño de baja estatura, con sonrisa ancha, con el pelo negro brillante en la cara y sus ojos azules como la madre, brillando sin cesar, corriendo con los brazos estirados._

_Ahora el mismo niño, se acerca a Hancock, y suelta un "mami, te quiero"_

Un varón idéntico a Luffy.

Del calor invadiendo mi cuerpo, no pude mantenerme de pie, me cai sentada, mis hermanas Marigold y Sandersonia, fueron directamente hacia mi, ya están acostumbradas a mis conductas:

-Que se vayan todas menos mis hermanas-dije fríamente, las chicas se fueron sin pensarlo dos veces, tenían miedo de que las combirtiera en piedra. Pero solo quería ser yo misma, sin prejuicios. Pero la maldita Anciana Nyon, entro como si fuera "su día"

-¿Qué haces aquí, vejestorio?- le pregunte, solo faltaba ella para arruinar mi dia perfecto.

-Querida hebihime-sama, ¿asi tratas a la organizadora de tu boda?-dijo muy molesta. Despacio se acerco a mi, y me miro de frente, bostezo una sonrisa alegre, eso no me gustaba.

-Te ves hermosa- no pude evitar sonrojarme- aunque creo que las rosas en el vello es recargado para un vestido muy simple- me mire por un momento en el espejo, la vieja inchapelota, tenia razón, no quedaba lindo. Sandersonia, me ayudo a sacarme los rosas del vello- que tal si con eso hacemos un ramo de flores, como son muchas y tiene hojas largas cubrirá el vestido. Mientras me ayudaban a preparar el ramo, empeze a escuchar un ruido fuerte, multiples voces, acompañado con ruidos de zapatos y demás. Me puse mas nerviosa, los piratas ya entraron en el salón. Marigold tan curiosa como siempre, salio por la puerta, para ver que todo estuviera en orden, por supuesto, no esperaría que un enorme grupo de piratas, estuvieran tranquilos durante la boda, algún problema iba a pasar, eso era algo que hasta Luffy, lo sabia, pero aun asi, insistió en invitar a todos sus conocidos. Pero apenas ella saco la cabeza por la ventana, salto un grito agudo, luego, volvió a entrar, se notaba en la cara que estaba asustada:

-Anee-sama, ¿Cuántas personas invitaste?- a base de esa pregunta, Sandersonia y la vieja, sacaron la cabeza por la puerta para ver.

-Poco mas de mil invitados, tiene que haber- dije tranquilamente.

Mis hermanas se quedaron petrificadas.

-¿Invitaron a mil piratas? Va a ser un dia muy largo- dijo Sandersonia- Anee-sama ¿Cómo esperas tener la boda de tus sueños, si tienes esa enorme cantidad de personas?

-Ademas, para la marina seria un lindo banquete-dijo Marigold.

-Quedense tranquilas, ya tenemos todo controlados- Dijo la vieja Nyon- para los usuarios, antes de entrar en Amazon Lili, tienen que llevar una pulsera de Kairouseki, sin excepción, por los informes que me dieron las guerreras, todos los piratas estuvieron deacuerdo con esto. Sigo sin creer como es posible esto.

-Pero aun asi, puede aver problemas, ahí muchos piratas que son fuertes, y sin tener la habilidad de la fruta del diablo.

-No lo van a hacer. Son 1000 invitados, 850 son piratas, 47 son civiles que incluye tritones y sirenas, y tres miembros de la marina (Vicealmirante Smoker, Monkey D. Garp y la capitana Tashigi) Los tres acordaron no hacer nada.

-¿Y como pueden confiar en ellos dos?- dijieron ambas a la vez.

-Luffy confía en que ellos no iban a hacer nada… y yo confio en el- dije mientras me ponía mas colorada, no sabia porque.

Entonces, mi corazón dejo de latir.

Las campanas empezaron a sonar.

Mis hermanas reaccionaron mas rápido que yo, y me llevaron al vestíbulo mientras se ponían los velos (era la única vestimenta que tenían), la abuela Nyon iba delante de mi.

El momento por fin llego.

Me guiaron, a un pasillo, y nos detuvimos en una enorme puerta de madera. Las campanas seguían sonando, ahora mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo mas fuerte. Tranquila… Tranquila… le prometiste a Luffy que estarías tranquila.

Abrieron las puertas.

Era una sala común de iglesia, donde la gente se casaba, los bancos al lado y en el centro un largo pasillo, casi no podía ver a mi futuro marido.

Mientras seguía caminando, no pude evitar mirar para abajo. Instantáneamente, dos hermosos recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente:

_Luffy se estaba a punto de ir, en recuentro con sus nakamas, luego de dos largos años, lo cubri con una capucha de piel, para que no tuviera problema. Cuanto ha crecido, esta tan alto como yo._

_-Gracias por todo lo que hisiste por mi Hancock- dijo Luffy con alegría- nunca olvidare lo que hisiste por mi. _

_-No… no fue por nada, siempre estare ahí para ti- dije, mientras daba vuelta la cabeza, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. _

_-ajjajajajjaja- alzo su mano, y me acaricio la cabeza, tenia que preguntarle, pero no me salían las palabras. Despues de un rato, bajo la mano y dijo- Bueno, ya me despedi de todas… es tiempo que me vaya. _

_Luffy empezó a caminar hacia el almanecer, tenia que preguntar no me salía la maldita pregunta, pero si no lo hago ahora, nunca mas._

_-¡LUFFY!- el se dio cuenta, tenia cara de ¿Qué pasa?- ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Eboztezo una dulce sonrisa, mi preferida, crei por un momento, que iba a decir que si, pero…_

_-No gracias- seguía sonriendo- no es algo que estoy interesado._

_No pudo contonerlo, me cai de rodillas, y empezaron a salir las lagrimas, sentía que mi corazón, estaba suprimiendo mi pecho, me empezó a doler. _

_-Ehh tranquila, tampoco es para que llores- notaba como Luffy se ponía nervioso, asta empezó a correr hacia mi, se sento en el suelo al lado mio- Hancock yo te quiero, pero no tanto, para mi eres una amiga. _

_-Pero yo te amo- seguía llorando, y con la cabeza gacha, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos- siempre te quise, y te voy a querer, Luffy… te amo. Aunque seas tan malo, pero igual no te voy a dejar de amar._

_Luffy se quedo paralizado, la tenia clara que el lo sabía, pero parece que estaba equivocada. Estabez si alse la cabeza, para mirarlo, tenia los ojos tranquilos, y luego volvió a sonreir. _

_-Esta bien- se paro, y mi corazón también- apenas cumpla con mi objetivo, lo primero que are es venir aca y proponerte el matrimonio. Pero vas a tener que tener, paciencia conmigo._

_No pude evitar sonreir._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-SIIIIIII_

_2 años después._

_Estaba durmiendo, me acuerdo que todavía era de noche, apunto de amanecer. Tenia al lado el periódico, donde salía una gran noticia "Nuevo Rey Pirata: Monkey D. Luffy" salía una foto de el, la misma, que la de su cartel de "Busqueda". Me quede toda la noche leyendo y releyendo, tanto que me quede dormida. Hasta que…_

_-Hehibime-sama… Hehibime-sama- gritaba Eishida, corriendo, el ruido de las puertas entrando a mi habitación, sonaron cuando choco contra la pared. Me levante de mal humor, ¿Qué pasaba, tan temprano?-Luffy-san esta aquí._

_Imposible! Ayer, se supone que es Rey Pirata, y ya esta aca. Crei que tardaría mas de un mes. Osea desde One Piece, hasta Amanzon Lili, debe tardarse mucho._

_¡Pero que estoy hablando, Luffy esta aquí y me tengo que preparar! Agarre el peine, y me empeze a alizar el pelo, y me lo saque de la cara. Me puse la bata y quise salir de la habitación. Pero entraron mis hermanas con la vieja Nyon._

_-Hehibime-sama, vas a salir para encontrarte con un hombre, cuando sabes perfectamente, que en esta isla, la ley prohíbe el acceso a los hombres- dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi. Luffy esta aquí, para verme, salio desde muy lejos solo para verme, y tengo a esta vieja que me detiene._

_-Crei que ya habíamos aclarado, que Luffy era una excepción- quise esquivarla, pero mis enormes hermanas me bloqueban el paso._

_-Anee-sama, entendemos lo que sientes por Luffy-san, pero tienes que recordar tu puesto como emperatriz de las Kuja- dijo Marigold- no creimos que el volveria vivo, pero piensa ¿Qué pasara cuando te cases con el? Sus hijos, serán perseguidos por el resto de sus vidas, aunque no allan hecho nada. _

_-¡Eso ya lo pensé!-le dije, estaba empezando a enojarme. _

_-Anee-sama recuerda que eres la emperatriz, no puedes andar haciendo eso, tienes que ser un ejemplo para las más jóvenes…_

_-¡ENTONCES RENUNCIARE EN SER LA EMPERATRIZ!- lo dije sin pensar, pero ya no podían retenerme por mas tiempo, tenia que ver a Luffy. Sabia que ellas no permitirían que renuncie. Se quedaron tan heladas, que me abrieron el paso, en eso me di cuenta, que casi todas las sirvientas del castillo estaban escuchando, se quedaron como piedras, fue lo que menos me intereso. _

_Sali corriendo tan rápido, que enseguida, me empezó a doler los pies. Para cuando me di cuenta, no sabia donde estaba Luffy. Entonces, una de las sirvientas, me agarro y me condujo hacia un balcón. Sali. Luffy estaba abajo. Con una enorme chaqueta negra con hombros anchos, estaba vestido de negro, lo único que no combinaba era el sombrero de paja. Pero igual le quedaba bien, cualquier cosa que usara le quedaba bien. _

_-¡HANCOCK!- le grito de Luffy me llevo al corazón, me imagine muchas veces, como me pediría el matrimonio, pero no asi. Que romántico- he venido tan rápido, cumpli mi deseo; ahora te pido ¡SE MI ESPOSA! _

De vuelta a la realidad, yo ya había subido la cabeza, Luffy estaba con un esmoquin, blanco, su sonrisa relucia tanto. Subi unos cuantos pasos mas. Ya estaba en frente de mi prometido. El se acerco a mi, y amablemente, me saco el vello.

-Luffy- no pude evitar decirlo.

Luffy y yo, dejamos claro que no iba a haber, ese discurso de "aceptas a tal", directamente, nos besaríamos, sabíamos que siempre, no hisismos todo esto, pero que después dudemos. Luffy, se saco el sombrero de paja, y me lo puso en la cabeza. La sensación en mi cabeza, fue tan calida, que sentí que una parte de el, estaba en mi cuerpo. Se puso de puntas de pie y me beso la frente, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, sin que yo me diera cuenta. No aguante mas, lo bese.

Pude escuchar la multitud gritando de alegría, algunos hasta empezaron a tirar en el techo. No me importaba, por fin, tenia un beso real, de Luffy.


	2. Me caso o no me caso?

Todos juntos: part 2

Narrador: Monkey D. Luffy.

Estaba en mi camarote, solo. Ahora mismo, mis nakamas, deben estar hablando con los periodistas, nunca crei que encontrar el One Piece, seria a la vista de todos. Pero asi susedio. Esta vez estaba claro. Era el Rey de los Piratas. Agarre mi sombrero de paja, y me lo empuje mas en la cabeza, ya era la segunda vez que ocupaba la cabeza de un gran pirata. Una adrelanina, acupo por todo mi cuerpo, no podía mantenerme quieto, me empeze a reir y corri por toda la habitación, no podía a esperar. En eso por un momento me vi al espejo. Llevaba un pantalon corto y una chaqueta sin mangas. No es un look apto para un rey Pirata, es muy… simple.

Fui directo, al armario, y agarre una chaqueta negra, tenia los hombros anchos pero no me importo, porque Gold D Roger, tambien tenia ese tipo de campera, agarre una pistola, aunque dudo que alguna vez en mi vida vaya a usarla. La enganche con mi cinturon, como estaba todo vestido de negro, convinaba bien. Me puse la enorme chaqueta, tenia hilo como dorado en los hombros. Me fije en el espejo.

Ahora si...

Tenia aspecto a un verdadero Rey Pirata.

Una corriente eléctrica, pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero no era escalofríos, como me pasaba cuando era niño, era emoción. Me avergonze de mi mismo, y empuje mi sombrero de paja, hacia abajo, lo suficiente como para tapar mis ojos. Ahora que lo pienso, Nami, tenia razón, dejar en misterio al Rey Pirata, causaría mas emoción para la gente, por eso apenas llegamos al barco. Se que todavia, algunos no cumplieron sus sueños. Excepto Sanji y Robin; ¿Quien iba a saber que el All Blue y la historia perdida, iba a estar en el mismo lugar, que el One Piece, el tesoro donde todos los piratas quieren tener? Pero... con el tiempo, vamos llendo poco a poco. La historia esta empezando a comenzar.

No pude parar de reirme. Ya me estaba quedando sin aire. Ojala mi hermano, estubiera en este mundo para que me viera. Pero tal vez, en algun lugar, lo sabe. Y Shanks ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Quiero verlo pronto, quiero que me veo, en el hombre en que me converti.

-¡Luffy!- entro Usopp, mi mejor amigo, entro sin previo aviso- Oh, gracias a Dios, estas aqui.

-¿Que pasa?- Una pelea, el inicio de una guerra, algo que cambiara la historia por el resto de la humanidad. Estaba emocionado por una nueva aventura.

-Nada, Nami, queria verificar que estubiera aca- el tambien estaba vestido de negro y no le quedaba mal, encima con el pelo largo ondulado, parecia re malo- Ehhh Usopp, tienes pinta de ser una persona muy mala... con lo cobarde que eres shishishishishi.

Usoop no parecio importarle, es mas, tambien se rio. Se paro, y se movio hasta estar en frente del espejo. Empezamos a hacer poses, pero no podiamos de las carcajadas que nos dabamos. Empezamos a parecer con mucha pinta de tipos malos. Despues de un rato, fue hacia el armario, se metio adentro de el, y antes de cerrar por completo las puertas, me guiño el ojo. El armario, a cada rato se movio de un lado para el otro, y no se quedaba tranquilo, yo me moria de curiosidad para ver que estaba haciendo, pero cada vez que se acercaba, el armario se movio con mas fuerza de lo normal de un lado para otro. Pero en cuestión de segundos, el armario se quedo quieto. Un silencio tenebroso y misterioso se juntaban, en eso Usopp salio "heroicamente", con estrellas artificiales en el fondo, tenia puesto un casco con dos enormes astas como la de siervo, como Chopper, el casco parecía antiguo, de los que usaban los japoneces, también poseía un escudo, un gran cañon y un esmoquin azul claro con rayas blancas:

-¡TARAN!,¡MIRA EL ESTILO DEL MEJOR Y MAS VALIENTES GUERREROS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!

-¡COPIADOR, NO ERES ORIGINAL!- empeze a gritar, sabia de donde venia ese traje pero no me acordaba, después de un rato de calentar mi cabeza, en eso me acorde (por poco)- ¡ESE ES EL DIFRAZ QUE UTILIZASTE CUANDO NOS ENFRETAMOS A LA GALLINA (se refiere a Shiki, de la película Strong Word)!

-¡¿DE QUE DIFRAZ ME HABLAS?- Usopp se sientio re ofendido por su "excelente condición"- este es el excelente atuendo para el vice-capitan del barco del Rey de los Piratas- luego se me acerco, me miro de abajo para arriba, suspiro un leve "ohhh" como decepcionado- Me temo señor Luffy que usted también sufrio ese destino, tiene el mismo atuendo de cuando nos enfretamos… ¿De que gallina me estabas hablando?

No le preste mucha atención a la pregunta de Usopp, me fui directo al espejo, mirándome en el espejo, a decir verdad, no me importaba mucho la opinión de Usopp, me sentía orgulloso de mi aspecto. Daba vueltas para mirarme en cada angulo posible. Usopp sonrio, y empezó a posar al lado de él, pero esta vez mas encerio:

-¿Y ahora…?- dijo de pronto Usopp.

-¿Y ahora que?

-¿Y ahora que hacemos…?- pregunto mi amigo como medio deprimido- ya alcanzamos lo mas difícil: que seas Rey Pirata, todo lo demás será pan comido.

Suspire, la verdad es que nunca me puse a pensar en eso; siempre ancie ser Rey, pero nunca me puse a pensar "¿Despues que?":

-Supongo que ahora, debemos dejar que la suerte nos guie- respondi, de ahora hacia delante, todo seria por el destino que yo mismo voy a crear.

Usopp, suspiro un poco pensativo, me empeze a preguntar en que estaba pensando:

-Sabes…- dijo luego de un rato- me gustaría si no hubiera problema… que pudiera… visitar a Kaya, al menos tener una noticia si ella se siente mejor… y los chicos, me imagino que ahora ya son grandes.

-Si…- ahora que lo recuerdo, prometimos a mucha gente que lo volveríamos a ver, no me gusta romper las promesas- tenemos que aser un viaje aparte para tener que rencontrarnos con mucha gente.

-Va a ser un viaje muy largo…- Usopp se trabo en el medio de la oración, otra vez se quedo trabado.

-Eh Usopp ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí adentro?

Usopp me miro y al instante me sonrio, era mas una sonrisa picara ¿Qué le pasaba por su cabeza?

-Che Luffy- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban- eres Rey Pirata.

Lo mire desconcertado.

-¿No le hisite una promesa a alguien, de algo que tendría que pasar cuando fueras Rey Pirata?- la electricidad en mi espalda corrió otra vez, pero esta vez si era por escalofrio, Usopp se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, con su sonrisa picarona- si no me acuerdo mal… ase tiempo me contaste que antes de reunirno (luego de los dos años), que vos luego de cumplir tu sueño, te tenias que CA-SAR.

Me agarre el sombrero en mi cabeza y lo empuje para abajo, lo suficiente como para ocultar mis ojos, y no mirar a Usopp, esa promesa lo hize porque no me gustaba ver llorar a Hancock, pero no crei que iba a ser encerio. Usopp empezó a reírse a carcajadas, la verdad me gustaría saber que era tan graseoso, un poco enojado le pregunte porque se reia tanto mientras notaba que me ponía colorado, sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas, estuvo un buen rato para tener que tranquilizarse, mientras se secaba las lagrimas:

-Luffy…- parecía atrangantarse un poco- no me digas que le tienes miedo al matrimonio.

-No es eso… es que no quiero casarme, no es algo que me llame la atención.

-La verdad es que si lo pensamos bien todavía somos jóvenes para pensar en hacer una familia… ella es una mujer grande, ya debe estar pensando en eso.

Me quede callado por un momento, me sente en el piso, la verdad es que no tenia pensando ir alla para casarme con Hancock, solo lo dije para que no llorara… pero ¿Se lo habrá tomado tan enserio o tal vez se olvido y supo que la verdad solo lo dijo para consolarla? Pregunta estúpida.

-La verdad es que no quiero herirla- dije mientras miraba el techo.

-¿Entonces te vas a casar con ella?

-No lo se.

Un silencio otra vez, no me gustan este tipo de silencio, pero pensaba en algo mas importante… ¿Qué hago con Hancock?

-Si lo pensas bien, una vez mas- dijo Usopp también mirando el techo- no es mala idea.

Yo lo mire sorprendido.

-Piensalo Luffy… tienes una mujer que te ama, y eso no encontras todos los días, es alguien poderoso por lo que tu familia (hijos) pueden estar seguro en su isla.

-Puede ser.

-Ojala Kaya me alla se comporte un poquito como ella.

Sonrei, sonreí porque quería que el nuevo sueño de Usopp se cumpliera. El si quería tener una familia y sabia perfectamente con que mujer. La verdad es que pensé hace tiempo que si tendría una niña la llamaría Sumire, pero nunca pensé en como seria la madre, ni el aspecto de la niña, solo el nombre. Tal vez, si tuviera el aspecto de Hancock, no seria nada malo, Hacock no es fea, nunca la vi fea, pero nunca me llamo la atención, pero ahora que lo pienso un poco mas… ¿Por qué me pongo colorado?... Los ojos de Hancock es lo único que me acuerdo con perfeccion, azules, ni muy claros ni muy oscuros, solo azules que muchas veces brillan cuando me ven, son mas lindos asi.

Paso como media hora, yo y Usopp, estábamos sentados mirando el techo, no tenia ni idea de lo que pasa afuera del cuarto, no tengo noticias ni nada, desde que Nami me metio aca. En eso pege un salto y al tocar la madera, pude sentir como todo se tambaleaba. Tome una decisión.

Usopp se asusto mucho, y me pregunto que me pasaba:

-Llama a Franky y dile que nos ponemos en marcha ahora, tenemos un viaje largo.

Usopp todavía seguía confundido, parecía que recién se acaba de despetar, en cuando recobro la conciencia me pregunto:

-¿A dónde vamos?

Pude sentir como una esplendida sonrisa se poso por mi cara:

-Amazon Lili.


End file.
